


Начиная игру

by Dilami



Category: Homestuck, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Action, Gen, Homestuck!AU, Хоумстак!АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilami/pseuds/Dilami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миюки — тролль, Рёске — тролль, а остальные затеяли опасную игру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начиная игру

**Author's Note:**

> С ФБ-2015, Baseball spokon.

— Эй, серьёзно вам говорю, щас сюда метеорит хряпнется! — с нездоровым восторгом вопит где-то на улице Канемару.  
— Когда, интересно, тут статую поставили? — бормочет себе под нос выглянувший на крики Фуруя. — Ты слышал что-нибудь? Должно было быть шумно, не принесли же её на руках, этот постамент слишком большой. И уродливый. Зачем нам такая дурацкая статуя, она занимает весь проход между зданиями.   
Харуичи пробивает холодным потом: на экране ноутбука Эйдзюн сломя голову несётся ко второму полю, куда только что забросила мяч основитовая статуя бейсболиста, а на таймере обратного отсчёта уже меньше трёх минут.  
— О, исчезла. А постамент остался, — Фуруя закрывает дверь, оборачивается и добавляет:  
— Игра Савамуры установилась, что там надо делать? У тебя был гайд…  
Да, Харуичи читал гайд, так что за следующие десять секунд он вытаскивает из-под кровати сумку, бросает в неё диски с игрой, ноутбук Фуруи и сверху свой, дополняет набор своей битой, крепко сжимает ладонь Фуруи и отвечает уже за дверью:  
— Надо разбить мяч Эйдзюна.  
Они останавливаются у комнаты Савамуры. Харуичи считает про себя: тридцать три, тридцать два…  
Подошедший Канемару что-то втолковывает Фуруе, тыча рукой в сторону метеорита.  
На счёт двадцать из-за угла появляется Эйдзюн.  
— Кинь его в стену! — кричит Харуичи.  
Эйдзюн словно не слышит его. На счёт четырнадцать он подбегает к алхиматору, запрыгивает на него (зачем, зачем Харуичи поставил хренов прибор в таком месте, что не обойти?!) и поскальзывается. Мяч летит к ним, Фуруя — откуда что взялось — легко его ловит и отправляет обратно поднявшемуся Эйдзюну. (Семь.)  
— Бросай в стену!  
Эйдзюн машинально перебирает пальцами. (Четыре.)  
Замахивается. (Три.)  
Основитовый мяч срывается с пальцев. (Два, один.)  
Харуичи не слышит звука удара.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, — Харуичи просыпается от лёгкого похлопывания по плечу. — Тише, младшенький.  
Рёске, похоже, давно не спит.  
— Караулишь мой сон? — тихо спрашивает Харуичи. Его понемногу отпускает ощущение липкого ужаса где-то под рёбрами.   
— Тролли спят гораздо меньше вас, бледные личинки. Большинство из нас.  
Харуичи следит за взглядом тролля-покровителя. Эйдзюн и Фуруя собрали из одеял что-то вроде гнезда в углу комнаты и теперь спят, зажав между собой Миюки. Тот улыбается во сне, даром что двое парней накрепко вцепились в его ветвистые рога.  
— Мы успели, да?  
Рёске кивает.   
— Надо закончить игру и написать нормальный гайд, — шепчет Харуичи, снова засыпая. — И в самом начале написать «Даже не устанавливайте».


End file.
